Design a selective chemotherapeutic strategy for approximately 30% of non-small cell lung cancers that are MTAP-deficient using the anti-tumor L-alanosine as a potent inhibitor of de novo AMP synthesis. Determine if tumors lacking the ability to salvage MTAP are more sensitive to inhibition of de novo adenine nucleotide synthesis than normal tissue and determine if unique antibiotic L-alanosine can cause selective depletion of adenine nucleotides in MTAP-deficient tumors.